1 Finding you
by Rowan Primrose
Summary: On the way back to Asgaard, a great force had separate Thor from his brother Loki which the later had stumbled into the unexpected realm that been protected by a powerful wizard. When Loki awakes, he found himself been saved by a beautiful lady in white, Mother Confessor. Loki desperately wants Kahlan to believe his innocence and, only she can help to save him from the Chitauri.
1. Chapter 1

'You need to hide, my lady.'

'But…'

'They will come to get you.'

'I can't…'

'When the time is right, we will seek you…'

'I have lots to give!'

'Now be gone, Lady of Confessor!'

'No!'

'No!' I shouted as I desperately gasped for air. I found out that I had fallen asleep near the edge of the river and it was just a nightmare. But as I recalled the nightmare again, it was not a dream, it did happen. The day that they had forced me into the exile in which I had fully accepted. It was for the best of everyone.

As I got up from where I had dozed off, taking in the fresh morning air from the surrounding area, I turn to walk to the direction of my secluded house but my eyes automatically train to the direction of a dark figure lying in the grass.

My instinct had told me that the man, who was clad in a black and green attire, was still alive as I could see the rising of his chest. As I approached of the lying man, I squat down on his side to observe him better. Swiping aside his long black hair away from his face and felt for his pulse, I could not stop admiring his peaceful sleeping face but I was troubled with the thing that been locked his mouth.

'What crime did he commit?'

His pulse was steady despite his condition. But then again how did he end up here in my realm? Where did he comes from? Who is he?

I can't just leave him here. Even if he is a criminal, it is better for me to have him closely watched. I shoved him hard at his chest to check if he is still remain unconscious and after waiting a minute or two, I decided to bring him back home with me. I palm out my hand and it appears my wand out of thin air.

I pointed the wand to his immobile body and his body lifted up from the ground, carrying the lifting body along with me to the direction of my house which is not that far from where his body is lying.

As I reach my house, I open the door with a wave of my hand and, as I got in the house with the unconscious man still lifted into the air, the door had automatically closed by itself. Quickly I placed the man on top of my bed and again, I tried to examine his condition and think of a quick remedy to cure him.

I touched at the device that locked his mouth. I even tried to pull it off from his mouth, but it won't budge and the man still remain unconscious. I puff out my breathing out of frustration.

I look out at the window and the sky, who a while had been bright with clear sky, now turns a dark grey looming above the cloud. Walking out of my bedroom and straight to a room where I kept most of my magical items, I look around the room and my eyes train to a herb at the cupboard that been placed right at the back of the room.

I took the herb and several others items that I am sure will help revive the unconscious man, with me and make to return to my bedroom when I heard a grunting sound comes from the same room.

I approached the room carefully and again, I palmed out my hand as to appear my wand my other hand still holding the herb. When I entered my bed room, the man had seated himself and looking wildly around him. I keep my silence and just observe the situation, thinking hard of a possible way to deal with him.

Suddenly, a set of green emerald eyes look at my direction, for once I am astounded and almost knocking me out of my guarded conscious, but I quickly revive and back to my normal condition.

Those green eyes spokes volumes of a man who had been suffering of a great predicament but it does not really speaks of his crimes and innocence when his mouth had been locked by a device unknown to humanity.

He tried to attack me but I make a quick binding spell to his free hands. He did not see my wand that I had purposely "vanish" from his eyesight. I too bind his legs as I walk nearer to him. His eyes never leave mine with now looking at me with full of menace and hatred.

Putting aside the herb and several others items that I had bring with me from my medicating room, I sat on the bed nearer to him and place my hand gently on his beautiful face. He did not fight off my touching his face but he seems to mesmerize by it.

Giving him a gentle of my sweet smile, I tried to study the device and think of a way to pull it off from him. Bringing my hand up to the side of his head, I closed my eyes as I whisper a spell that enable me to communicate him through our minds.

"Who are you?"

I watched him for his reaction and indeed, he seems surprise of hearing my voice in his head as I keeps on watching him without moving my lip. He look at me consciously before replying me.

"How did you do that? Who are you and where am I?"

"One question at the time." I wait for him to acknowledge his understanding of my saying before continues.

He nodded.

"First, who are you?"

"Loki."

Silence. He did not elaborate further.

"My name is Kahlan and you are at my realm which I clearly do not know how you are able to get in here. This is a well guarded realm under my protective spell."

"Well, I guess your spell is not strong enough to prevent me from entering it."

I choose to ignore his snobbish remarks. I pointed to the device that lock his mouth.

"Can you help me to take off the mouth guard?"

"You must have been punished of uttering evil spells that have your mouth been locked as such, but believe me, this is a work of mortal people and I will not interfere with it."

"But you do not know the actual facts behind the punishment. I am innocence!"

"That's your words against my better judgement but I shall not be involve more than it is."

Silence. He did not tried to say anything further but push himself down into my bed, in a lying position, turning away from me, defeated.

"I am sorry. I can't help you more than it is." I said gently as I tried to pull him towards me. Again he did not fight it off. I feel like I am dealing with a young child, consoling him and placating him out of his sulkiness.

Gently I swipe his black hair away from his handsome face. His eyes never leave mine, all innocence and sad. His bind hands lifted to mine where I had place it against his cheek.

"Please help me."

I know what I see through those eyes. I am able to see the truth of his innocence attribute and remorseful which I should not ignored it. After all, I am Mother Confessor. If a confessor could see the truth of his innocence attribute and remorseful of a person in them, she should help them nevertheless. But as much as I want to help him, I do not know him and he is not telling me the whole truth of his crime, which I don't feel like knowing it at this moment, but I can't turn away from his plea of help.

There is no way he can trick me either. But then again, I can be wrong.

"I will prove my innocence if you can give me a chance."

"Repeat of what I said to you."

He nodded as his agreement.

"Je vais verrouiller ma voix me juger."

He repeats all the words that I had said to him with clear pronunciation.

"It's French words." He told me.

"I will pull off those device but as you have said the spells that I had recant, you will still be unable to talk freely." I waited for him to sink this revelation. He seems to take it calmly.

"I will also free you from your binding but you have no where to run. However, if you did successfully escape, your voice will remain lost within my grasp. Understand so far?"

Again, he nodded to my agreement.

"But I still can communicate through our minds right?" I nodded.

I pushed him off my bed as I untied the bind in his legs, but not his hands. I walked in the middle of my bed room and pointed my now-visible wand, out of thin air, directed straight to the device.

Loki is still scrambling to get off from my bed but I had successfully cast off the device out of his mouth. I too had untied his bind hands.

He looks at me with a big smile and bow in gratitude.

"Thank you, Kahlan."

"Lady Amnell to you, Loki." I said firmly. After all, he got to earn my trust for me to let him loose.

"Very well, do accept my humble apology." He said with his lip moving but his words had only been heard by me in our connected minds.

"Come with me to the kitchen and take those herb with you." I instructed him and he did had he was told so.

Once we are in the kitchen, I had immediately fire up the stove and start to waving magical spells around the kitchen to brew us a coffee and some food for dinner. Loki had pass the herb and other magical items to me. I placed it on the dinner table while invite Loki to take a seat.

"You live here alone?"

"Yes and how did you end up here in my realm?"

"I was on my way home but there was an accident on the way. It's like a great flash of lightning that have me stumbled away from my brother. And when I woke up, it was in your house."

"Where is home?" I asked him as my hand is fast concocting the herb and its remedies.

"Asgaard."

I heard of that place before but I can't be really sure. I look at him warily when he keeps on smiling at me with those gentle smile of him. He then look down at the task I am currently working on it.

"You are not that fully well. With your stumbling in my realm and penetrating through a heavily guarded spell here. You have lost quite a vital parts of your energies, but now I can see you are well tended with the help of your specialties."

"How do you know of my specialties? What exactly are you?" he asked now his tone of voice becomes serious but the smile is still there plastered on his face.

"Let's just said that I know magics and learned to be good at it." I explained and I stood up to pour warm water onto my concoction. As I stirred the mixtures of herbs and several others items, I stood by Loki side and have him to drink it.

Loki had leisurely place his right hand on my waist and the the other on the bowl that I had help him drink it. My two hand did not leave the bowl and observe him as he slurp down the whole concoction into his mouth. My mouth did not stop canting the healing spells as Loki finish up the concoction.

Then suddenly, a rush of cold energy blast towards me with a shrieking cried that might wake the dead. This had makes me stumbled backward, knocking me out unconsciously.


	2. Chapter 2

'The only way to prevent him from gaining power is to hide her. My Lord, she will only is destruction for all of us!'

'I have no choice my child.'

'Father!'

'Take her away!' 'No! Don't do this! Let me stay here, Father!'

From a distance, a voice could be heard. That voice had become much clearer now.

"Lady Kahlan…Lady Kahlan! Please wake up."

I felt my shoulder been shake as I rubbed my eyes open to a pair of emerald green eyes staring straight to me with full of concern. He clutched my hand anxiously as he sit by my bed side. Pulling my hand out of his grasp, I tried to push myself against the bed post. Loki, again tried to help me but I refused his advance. He had help me enough. With his condition - he is still not gaining any energy yet, he had carried me from the kitchen to my bed.

"What happen?" He asked me anxiously.

I should be asking him that question instead of him. Remembering of what I saw after I finished recant the healing concoction for him, I was knock down by a blast of strong energy onto me. The 'thing' look so angry with me for healing Loki.

What madness had this man did? Who might have possess him? Or isn't it his own desire to be possess by something that is out of his control?

Should I help him? Will he wants to be help?

"How is Asgaard like?" I know he did not expect me to ask that of him. Well, there must be something that I need to start of with. His looks so priceless. He is gulping like a goldfish who gasping for oxygen. His eyes rolling as if trying to gather of what to say to me about Asgaard.

I pull myself fully up and face Loki as I gently place my hand on top of his clutching hand. He look down on my hand and look up at me as he begins to tell me of his memory of Asgaard. He look so peaceful and at ease as he recall his life at Asgaard. He tells me of how he love the place, his secret place where he practice his magics and spells. Also of a place he had plan to build a house for his family.

"Family?"

"Well, I was with someone back then. But…"

"She broke up with you when you turn evil?" I tried to ignite certain fire within him. He seems to be a good person and son before everything turns bad. But how bad does it to make him becoming like this?

Nodding his head as to agree with my notion. He cast his eyes away from mine and make to stand from his current sitting position. "If I will be given a chance to change everything…"

Silence.

However, I know that it will not be an easy task for him to change. He needs help and guidance.

"Will you want to change what's had happen for better?" I ask him gently as I get off the bed and stand in front of him. His eyes staring down at me - no evilness in those eyes.

"How?"

"Just say that you want to change and I will help you no matter what. But of course, you need to listen to everything that I ask of you. No question ask."

Silence.

"I will let you think of my offer. But I will tell you something." Loki look up at me to hear more of what I had to say. "The 'thing' that control you, is much powerful than what you think. You are not his match."

Loki looks skeptically.

"I'm not saying I am powerful than that 'thing', but so far, the concoction that I gave you, it seems that the 'thing' can't do anything to repel it." Loki nodded in agreement.

"But you have ways to help me right?" Loki asked anxiously.

I nodded before continue to say, "I give you time to think over. And if you must to check my truthfulness, you are welcome to wade off the spell that controls you. You can use my tools."

"You trusted me to do that?"

"Well, I am well protected to the likes of you." I turn from him and walk out the room. Heading back to the kitchen to continue with the preparation for dinner. I held out my palm - which appears my wand, zipping and zapping at the stove to help me cook the dinner dishes. I don't feel like cooking as normal people does.

Once everything seems to be cook, I levitate the dishes to the dinner table. Loki just stood watching me from the door way. I motion him to join me at the table. "Help yourself."

After fifteen minutes of silence between us, "I could not help but wanting to know why a lady like you, live alone in this realm." I know he just meant it to be friendly. It is totally a harmless question, not that he can help me with my problem as much as he can help himself in his own problem.

"If I say that I love live alone, you won't buy it, right?" I asked him lightly as I help myself to the roasted chicken. Laughingly, Loki said, "Of course I won't. Anyone even me won't believe that."

"I just did what been ask from my King. To live here until the right time."

"When is the right time?" Loki asked. He now had stop eating and gives me his full attention. I shake my head as I continue to eat my dinner.

"Have you ever left this place?" Loki asked. His voice getting agitated.

"Yes I did. There is certain moon that I can travel out of this realm."

"Did the King knows your travelling?" Loki asked.

"Are you going to use that against me? Because if you try, there are huge price to be pay." I threaten as I flick my finger and his hair suddenly been pull hard that cause him to yelp.

"No. Please let me go!" Loki begged and I did as he pleaded me to. He massage his head but I won't let him off easily.

As I finished up my dinner, I stand up and ordered him to clean everything. I walk out of the kitchen and heading down to the basement of the house, where I whipped a few spell with my wand to make the basement turns into a sleeping area for Loki.

From below, I called him to come down as I puff out the pillows and arranging the flower in the vase. Loki obediently awaits me to turn towards me for further bidding.

"You are not prisoner here but I expect you to stay in this room for your power to heal properly. As I said before, you can't escape even if you are able to, your voice remains in my hand." Loki nodded as he listen to my instruction.

As I make to walk up to the basement stair, Loki grasped my arm, and turning me towards him, "I will prove my innocent."

"Is that a yes to my condition?" Loki nodded.

"Don't agree so fast. Think over it for a few days, Loki." Loki just look at me and tried to argue but I stopped him, "This is the problem of you. Always trusting people too fast and if you did, you choose the wrong person to lay your trust upon it."

Loki look down the ground defeated, "How can I redeem myself then?"

"Look at me," as he look up to me, "First step, listen to what I've just ask of you."

Then I vanished out.!


End file.
